


Giving Thanks

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Extended Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to have Thanksgiving dinner with the whole family.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

“You want to do _what_? Get a grip, kid.”

Henry smiled at his mom – one of his moms – patiently.

“I want to have Thanksgiving dinner with the whole family.”

 _But_ , Emma thought, _they’re not even American. Most of them aren’t even from_ Earth _, much less..._

“Come on, mom, it’ll be fun. I’ll make a guest list.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table. “You, of course, and me. And my other mom. Grandma and Grandpa and baby Neal.”

“Okay…”

“Killian – not only is he, um, your boyfriend, he was like my father’s stepdad, right?”

“I will never get used to that sort of thing. He’s like ten times my age, but…” She trailed off as Henry flashed her a grin.

“And my other grandpa and Belle. She’s my… step-grandma, right?”

Emma lowered her head into her hands. “Belle is younger than I am, but…” She looked up. Henry was still grinning. _The little twerp,_ she thought, _he’s enjoying this._

“Ruby and Granny, of course,” Henry went on. “They’re not exactly family, but, close enough, right?”

“Sure, kid.” This was getting ridiculous.

“Dr. Hopper, and the Dwarfs, and…” Henry trailed off, obviously thinking. “You know what, mom?”

It was Emma’s turn to smirk at her son. And she was enjoying it. “What, kid?” She put an arm around him.

“Why don’t we just invite everyone who isn’t actively trying to kill us?”

Emma ruffled his hair. “Good idea.”


End file.
